Pargan
Pargan is the Ultimate Warrior of Season 8 and the protagonist of the Dead Rising Trilogy. Linmis calls her Talia Al Ghul, but her real name is Megan Pardoe. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Pargan wore the wave emblem. She came third in The Warrior's Race despite a faulty raft before succeeding in the Puzzle Stack with Wexar (who she defeated at the Long Staff) and Quilam. She and Milex dislodged both skulls at the Skull Cage and she even got past the Dead Man's Gorge, collecting four rings, taking her up to 10 lives. * Day 2: Pargan and all of her allies lost the battle to the Demon Army and the Raft Race to Milex's team. Despite the loss, she defeated Wexar at the Ring Rack. * Day 3: Pargan swam across the Deep Loch and she, plus all of her four allies succeeded in the Demon Square. Unfortunately, at the Thrall Threads, she and Quilam didn't communicate well. Nevertheless, she grabbed all three rings at the Leap of Faith. * Day 4: Pargan and Adlan worked well at the Sunken Treasure and she used her rock-climbing skills to navigate past the demon at the Tree Rock. Milex aided her across the Riddle Bridge and she succeeded in the Demon Star with all of her friends following her footsteps. * Day 5: Pargan made it past The Drop and the Demon River and struck three Target Mines, but the Stone Soldiers made things too difficult for her. Despite this loss, she was the first warrior to enter Nevar's portal at The Last Stand, Milex following her although she started behind Adlan, who was eliminated. Final Week * Day 1: Pargan wore the moon emblem. She lost the Demon Army again, but she defeated Rimah at the Treasure Ring Challenge and won the Puzzle Stack for the second time. * Day 2: Pargan and Rimah pulled Milex to safety before the water demon caught her and she won the Skull Cage again, this time with Phidel. She claimed 2 rings at the Dead Man's Gorge. * Day 3: Pargan won back a life at the Pool Plunge, but lost it at the Demon Square. She was blindfolded at the Skull Rings and Phidel had to guide her through the maze of skulls to grab the rings. Luckily, they both succeeded. She also came first at the Deep Loch, Phidel coming in second. * Day 4: Pargan and Phidel gathered all three rings at the Ring Reach and won back a life at the Scramble along with Druan, but she couldn't find a way past the Riddle Bridge and she also fell victim to the Skull River with Druan being the only warrior to succeed in it. * Day 5: Pargan failed to hit any of the Target Mines, but got past the Demon River. She defeated Phidel after Druan went out at the Way of the Warrior. Category:Females Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Superheroes Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatics Category:Allies Category:Gymnasts Category:Lovers Category:Moon Warriors Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bat Family Category:Protagonist Category:Series 8 Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:Power Tower Participants Category:Wave Warriors Category:Zombie Slayers